Dragon Roses
by Arsheena
Summary: Lemons later in the story. This is if lucy had a sister. And was in fairy tail. Hope u guys enjoy it. OCxSlayers LucyxSlayers
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

What if Jude and Layla Heartfilia had another daughter that only Layla 100% knew about and Jude only had a inkling of it? What if she was given up to a ice dragon? If she joined Fairy tail before Lucy? If she was given an extremely rare key that's not even the ecliptic keys and uses it **as** well as celestial spirit magic? If Lucy was searching for her and found her at Fairy tail and kept her hidden from Phantom Lord when they came to get her and kept her safe through everything. Well this is that story. Even the girls have their own problems that they try to keep bottled up. Well, Lucy's little sister is least to say brutally honest, mean to hide her true emotions, and most likely to run before letting anyone in. That all changed when her big sister came to Fairy tail with Natsu. The poor girls can't catch a break because every male dragon slayer is aiming for their hearts. But they never knew of the evils that were just around the corners.

AN: I hope you guys enjoy my story Roses. Please review. I would love your feedback.


	2. Chapter 1

**~Layla's POV~**

 _'I have to give up my_ second _daughter to an ice dragon because I don't want her to have to deal with the forced marriage stuff like rich people do even though we are rich. I feel bad that I can't tell Jude about her but its only so he doesn't have people go searching for her… I just want her to grow up happy… I just hope she finds Lucy at some point after I die of this illness starting to form.'_ I thought as I was telling Jude a lie to explain why I would be gone until after the baby was born. _'I know Jude knows about the child because it's his child but I'll just end up telling him it was another miscarriage. Hopefully that stops him from sending people to look for her. I'll have to make sure to tell my spirits to tell Lucy about her when she gets older.'_ "Jude, I'll be perfectly fine on my own, trust me. I have my spirits with me as well. I know you can trust them. Not to mention, I'm not helpless without them. After all, we did work at that merchant guild. So please just let me go by myself..." I pleaded with him. I quite honestly hate him when he's this stubborn. "Fine, you win." Jude finally gave in. _'Yes! Layla Heartfilia, you win again!'_ I thought as I smiled gracefully at him and kissed his cheek happily for letting me win again. "Thank you, Jude. I'll be leaving in three days, and after I leave, I'll be back as soon as I possibly can." I said as I was walking to the door of his office.

 _~Three days later~_

I had Aquarius help me pack up my stuff that I would need for the next few months and some money for travelling and other essentials, and also had her store it in the celestial world for me since I'm unable to carry it all. Then I went to see Lucy to tell her good-bye before I leave for the next few months. She was in her room today since I was leaving today so she had no classes. She was trying to read her favorite book on her own that I would read to her which was "Key of the Starry Heavens" but I almost stumbled when I saw what book she had on her bed. It surprised me to see it was "Life of the Clockwork" because it meant she had the two books that were the Two Great Myths. I don't know how she found the other book, but I don't really think it matters because she may only think of it as a fairy tale so I don't really care. "Lucy, I'm leaving sweetheart." I said softly so I don't startle her.

She looked up at me with her big doe-brown eyes, and smiled softly. "Okay, mommy. Come back safely, okay?" She said as she set down her book by her doll, and gets up walking over to me. She hugs me as I kneel down to her and kiss the top of her head. "I will. I'll see you in a few months. Okay, Lucy?" I said as I stood back up and started walking toward the door. "Yes mommy. Bye…" She replied as I left the room. I went looking for Jude in the one place I knew where to find him: his office.

I smiled softly as I walked in. "Jude, dear. I'm leaving now." He looked up at me from his paperwork with a sort of sad but calm look.

 **~Jude's POV~**

I looked up at Layla calmly but I know I looked upset by the look she gave me. She gave me a 'I-don't-care-I'm-still-going-try-to-stop-me-and-you-will-regret-it' look. I sighed knowing if I did try to stop her, she's quite capable of kicking my ass with her spirits. _'I know I can't even stop her... I feel downright pathetic right now.'_

"Jude, stop it with that look. I'll be back after a few months. I promised both you and Lucy I would come back as soon as I possibly can. I'm a Celestial wizard, and _we never break our promises_." She hissed, seemingly annoyed at my reaction to her leaving. Well, its to be expected... The only woman I love is leaving for months, and I can't stop her. I get up off my seat, walk around my desk, and hug her. "I'll miss you more than anything Layla. I know you will come back, but I can't help being sad and depressing. You're the light in my darkness, my angel, and I love you more than anything and you're leaving me on my own." I said as I let her go. I back away, and she turns walking to the door. "I love you, and I'll see you soon." She said as she left. "I love you, too, Layla." I said as I turned back to my desk to continue working.

 **AN: hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

~ _Three Days later~_

 **~Layla's POV~**

It's been three days since I left the mansion. I miss everyone, but I can't go back yet. I have to stay away another nine months so I can help the dragon for the first two months of my child's life after I give birth to the child. The dragon's name is Glacia, and she's an ice dragon. She hates fire but has agreed to only use it for me and my child. She's very kind to humans as long as they don't attack her with fire or some other weapon. Some poor souled man did that the day I arrived. He was sent flying with a flick of Glacia's claw, and was knocked unconscious. He awoke to a broken left wrist, and a fractured right ankle. I guess he shouldn't have instigated a fight with a dragon for heaven's sake. " Layla. Layla!" Glacia yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What?" I responded obviously annoyed. "Stop your daydreaming and help me with the fire. _You're the one that needs it._ " She hissed, narrowing her eyes at me. "Fine, I'll help since its true that I'm the only one who needs it." I stated calmly and nonchalantly that made her scoff at me. I got up and went looking for wood.

I came back a few minutes later with Capricorn helping me carry extra firewood since I was already carrying more than I had to. "Hey, Capricorn? Can I ask you something? And I want a truthful answer." I asked calmly. "Of course you can Layla-sama. I'll answer any question you ask with my most truthful answer." He responded. "Do you think Jude will find out about me having the second child?" I asked as calm as I could possibly be. _'I have a feeling I already know the answer to this question...'_ I thought as I set the extra firewood in a pile. "Layla-sama, I don't doubt that he'll be suspicious. He'll look into it in the future, but not while you're around. He may only look into it when Lucy is a teenager. After all, she's only one and a half right now. Layla-sama, I can tell that you have an illness that can kill you not long after the birth... Are you really sure that you wanna give birth to the child Layla-sama?" He asked, his voice laced with concern and sadness. "Yes, I'm sure Capricorn. This is the second child I'm able to conceive before I die, so there is no possible way that I'm going to avoid giving birth to a child. I want my kids to do whatever makes them happy. Other than treating their spirits like tools or causing harm to others for their own enjoyment. I want them to have separate ways of growing up so only one will have to grow up as rich and the other will grow up happy. I have faith that the stars will make them cross paths when they're older." I explained with a soft tone in my voice. "Layla-sama... I never thought of the idea of that because I just didn't think that you would survive it." Capricorn said with a sad look in his eyes as he looks away from me. "Hey Capricorn? Can I ask you for one last contract for after I die?" I asked with tears starting to form in my eyes. "Of course, Layla-sama." He answered. "Can you protect my family?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. "Yes Layla-sama... I will keep your family safe after you die." He replied sadly. "Thank you Capricorn." I said calmly.

 _~Nine Months Later~_

It has been two months since I gave birth to a healthy baby girl, and it's almost time for me to go back to the mansion. I decided to name the baby girl Arsheena and she has pitch black hair with ice blue eyes since Glacia put the lacrima in her a few hours after she was born. Glacia also told me that Arsheena will have two types of magic because before the lacrima she had celestial magic now she also has slayer magic. I am extremely happy I decided to leave my second daughter with a dragon because she will become strong here. I already have my stuff packed and in the celestial world and now I'm just standing over my daughter telling her goodbye because I'll never see her again. I lean down and kiss her forehead before leaving back to the mansion. I only have about three months left of my life, so I better spend it with Lucy and Jude.


	4. Chapter 3

_~Almost Seventeen years later~_

 **~Arsheena's POV~**

I was sitting in the rafters of the Fairy Tail guild reading a book trying to ignore the headache I have from these crazy people that I've come to love over the years I have been here. It's been years since Master Makorov found me in the forest after Glacia abandoned me. I've been anti-social in the guild and I normally hide in the rafters when the pyro is here. He's always trying to get me to go on missions with him and Happy. I can at least deal with his cat because it's so damn adorable. I was quite content when he left to go looking for Igneel and to train. He is too loud around here and it hurts my Dragon slayer ears. I only have one celestial key and it's the celestial dragon spirit, Draco. She's fun to be around since she always manages to save me when I need it. I was told by Glacia that I have a sister that I have yet to meet, but I couldn't bring myself to care since I had Glacia… That is, until she abandoned me in that forest. I never really asked for a family other than Glacia and Draco so it never crossed my mind that she'd leave me all alone. Master Makarov is a lot like a grandfather to me now that I think about it. Laxus is always like an overprotective older brother to me even though I tell him to leave me alone. He's dragged me along to some of his missions since I wouldn't leave the guild. I can't think of anywhere else I would actually belong other than Fairy tail anymore. This is my family now and I'm happy here. It's home just like with Glacia and Draco.

I closed my book that I was reading and jumped down from the rafters. I was bored and wanted to do something else so I walked to the training grounds to train with Draco. I love my spirit more than anything because she stayed with me even though Glacia left. I know that I was actually never all alone now that I'm in Fairy tail. It made me realize that Draco wouldn't leave me all alone and that I would never be alone for as long as I live because she's here with me. Draco is my spirit, my friend, my sister, and most of all, my family because she will be there for me. Just like the rest of Fairy tail. I summoned Draco so we can train and she smiled at me softly before walking over to me calmly.

"Arsheena, we should go on a mission. It's better training than this." Draco said calmly.

"Fine, I guess you're right about it being better than this training." I replied, smiling softly at her glaring at me. I started laughing until I heard the pyro in the guild. Then I groaned in annoyance. "The stupid pyro is back…" I said as I sniffed the air noticing a new smell in the air of jasmine, cherry blossoms, and strawberries. "And there's a new person… the smell is familiar though and I don't know where from…" I muttered and sent Draco back before running inside and going towards the smell only to see a girl who looked exactly like the picture Glacia gave me of my sister. The girl looked directly at me and gasped after seeing me.

"Arsheena?" the girl asked cautiously and it was barely above a whisper. My eyes widened in shock once she said my name, then I realized it was my older sister, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Lucy…" I muttered before I was sent flying across the guild by the pyro with his stupid fight with Gray. 'I'm going to kick their asses for this some other time.' I thought before getting up and Makarov ended the fights with his yelling. Lucy looked terrified to see Makarov in his titan form and I smiled lightly.

 _~Time skip to after Lucy joins~_

I went and got Lucy after she joined Fairy tail after she got her Fairy tail mark on her right hand. We went out to the town to talk and hang out.

"I had no idea that you were going to run away from the mansion… but oh well. It's still nice to have my older sister here." I told her while we were eating ice cream. "You just have to realize that now that you're here people are going to come after you for money because you're the only known daughter of the family. But I can stay hidden because they don't know I exist as the second daughter."

"I know Arsheena. And actually I'm pretty sure Father knows of your existence because he's looking for someone and I have a feeling it's you. So not only am I in danger but so are you." She replied.

"Damn. And I thought I could stay in hiding. This fucking sucks." I muttered quietly and thought of plans in case we were attacked. "We should stick together so neither of us are caught." I told her.

"Okay, that might be the best idea considering there will be people after us for our family's money and people that Father will send after me." She responded calmly and I smiled softly.

"Yeah. I nearly forgot about the people Father would send after us.. But we're part of Fairy tail so we're going to be found either way." I muttered. _'Knowing the pyro, he'll stick around her to protect her. It's risky but it'll work.'_ I thought to myself as I told Lucy to just stick around Natsu. We finished our ice cream and headed to my place since the guild doesn't know where it is. I live in a peaceful little house in the forest just outside of Magnolia. Its hidden by the trees and it has no smell nearby to alert anyone. I don't cause problems so I'm not easily found. I have an extra room that has a walk-in closet and its own bathroom. The walls were painted a light blue and the carpet was a similar color, just slightly darker. The bed had blue covers on it with white pillows and the nightstands each had a blue lampshade. There was a desk in the corner of the room. There was paper and other writing and drawing supplies in it. The bathroom was similar to the bedroom and there was a bathrobe and towels in it. There are three bathrooms in the entire house but two of them are connected to the bedrooms. My bedroom is the same as Lucy's new room except my closet is full of clothes. Lucy looked really happy with her new room, so I walked downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was kind of small with only a few people actually being able to be in it with space to still cook. It had everything that was needed in it. The living room was simple with a couch, Television Lacrima, a coffee table, a communication lacrima on the table, and a stand that the television lacrima is on. My house is simple but it's convenient. I went into my room and to the bathroom to take a calming shower, then I went to bed.

 _~Next Day~_

I woke up the next morning and got out of bed stretching. I changed into a black miniskirt, an ice blue, tight, sleeveless belly shirt, and black high heeled leather boots. I brushed my hair and my teeth before I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I started working on breakfast for me and Lucy to eat before heading to the guild.

 **~Lucy's POV~**

I woke up in the morning from the morning light filtering through the curtains into my eyes. I opened my eyes squinting them to see. I sat up stretching hearing the satisfying pop in my back. I get up and head to my bathroom to take a shower. I take my shower then I brushed out my hair and my teeth. I got dressed into a blue skirt, a white sleeveless shirt with a blue cross on it, and brown high heeled boots. I put my belt on with my whip and my keys before walking downstairs and sitting down in front of a plate on the table. I started eating the pancakes, sausage, and bacon that was on the plate. I looked at Arsheena who finished her food already and was doing the dishes. I finished eating and walked over helping her to finish doing the dishes.

We left after we finished doing the dishes to the guild. I sat down at the bar while Arsheena went to the job board for a mission.

 **~Arsheena's POV~**

I was at the job board looking for a mission for me and Lucy to take when Gray walked over to me. I picked a job for me and Lucy to take which involved babysitting a rich kid for 120 thousand to avoid them being kidnapped. I turned around to go back to Lucy only to bump into Gray's naked chest and looked up at him. He seemed like he wanted to ask me something.

"Gray... what is it? I'm going on a mission with Lucy so hurry your ass up." I said slightly irritated.

"Lucy? You mean the new girl? Speaking of which... how do you know her? You seem like you know her better than anyone else here and you warmed up to her immediately. That never happens Arsheena..." he asked.

"It's none of your business how I know her. It's true I know her better than anyone else here. I don't warm up to people immediately because it depends on the person." I muttered softly.

"Arsheena, you should at least tell us how she's connected to you!" Gray yelled.

"Gray..." I looked down so my long pitch black hair would cover my ice blue eyes from view. "Why should it even matter? She's actual blood related family to me. She's my sister..." I muttered softly. I know he heard me from the deep breath he took to calm himself down. I looked up at him cautiously and sees him just staring at me. "Why are you staring at me, Gray?" I asked.

"I never knew or even thought that you had a sister. I thought you were raised by the dragon." He replied.

"I was. Glacia raised me since I was born because my mother, Layla, left me with Glacia 2 months after I was born. Lucy is my older sister. My father doesn't even know I exist. Lucy and I only know each other because of our celestial spirits." I explained calmly before leaving him there to go to Mira for the mission to be accepted. She had it accepted for me and Lucy to go home and pack to leave today. I took the mission paper and went over to Lucy telling her it was time to go.

 _~A few hours later~_

We had finished packing our bags and all we would need. I had Draco store the bags and supplies in the celestial spirit world. We were currently on our way to the train station for our job. It's in Crocus so we're going to have to spend a week on the train.


	5. Chapter 4

~ _One week later~_

 **~Arsheena's POV~**

That was a long train ride. I can't stand annoying people, and I had to be on a cursed train full of them! I hate being constantly asked out as soon as a guy sees my eyes! I understand that my eyes are an unnatural ice blue color that's extremely rare but that doesn't mean that the guys can just ask me out just because of my rare eye color! It's bad enough I have to deal with it from my employers almost every job I go on, then I have to deal with the fricken trains full of creepy ass guys! We're now walking through Crocus towards the employer's home to start our mission. I'm wearing a black cloak that only hides my face and eyes with a hood but reveals my outfit just so that guys will just leave me alone. I'm kinda hoping that Lucy is better with children considering I'm not exactly a social person and children love to ask questions.

We arrived at the mansion and walked inside to the employer's office. We found out that we were also summoned because his son is a rebel and the same age as me. According to the employer, his son likes girls like me that are mysterious. He sounds like a pain in the ass to deal with. The employer says his son's name is Yuu and that he is spoiled, he's determined to get what he wants, and always gets what he wants even if it's a girl. Which means I'm going to have no time to relax at all because I have to be on my constant guard.

I sighed. _'Seriously… this is going to be a long night…'_ I thought to myself. I was not looking forward to tonight of having to handle some pain in the ass rich prick's kid. _'He's not even a kid for damn sake! He's my age. That'll mean I'm in more danger than Lucy will be since I'm his age.'_ I thought to myself annoyed.

I just have to suck it up. It's a pain in the ass but I can't just leave to force Lucy into dealing with him alone. That'd be a total nightmare. It would be my fault if my sister got hurt due to him because I left her alone with him, not to mention she'd get the whole reward. I need paid to buy the essential things I need for missions and myself. _'I need to get a new travel bag, a new swimsuit, and a few other things with this money so I could be ready for the next mission. Maybe I could go shopping in Crocus when we're finished with this job…I just hope Lucy won't be against it…'_ I thought to myself as I put my stuff in the room that was given to me to stay in for tonight. "Hey Lucy?" I called out to my sister and she responded with a hum to signal she was listening from the bed. "I think you should get one of your spirits to map out this place and be careful about it because something seems wrong with this entire picture, like something is missing from the big picture. This may be a trap but I'm not sure." I told her turning to look her in the eyes as I put my hair in a ponytail.

 **~Lucy's POV~**

I nodded at Arsheena. I understand why she's overly cautious right now. Something doesn't make any sense about what the employer said about his son. First, it's the fact that it's a mission to babysit a kid when it's not even a kid, he's the same fricken age as Arsheena for damn sake. Second, the boy hasn't been seen once since we arrived. Third, Arsheena's more tense than usual because she's probably the most mysterious girl here and the employer's son likes mysterious girls. She's mysterious and most of the time unpredictable, not to mention she's a beautiful girl with rare features and magic. So it's understandable that she's tense and on her guard because he's more than likely going to go for her since she's his age. She's smart to get the place mapped out and find every single exit possible. It's true it definitely seems we aren't getting all the details and that something is being hidden from us. I summoned Grandpa Crux and told him to create a map of the entire place for us to use.

 _'It would be a quick escape should anything happen.'_ I thought to myself as I got my own stuff ready. There was a knock on the door and a guy walked in. Well more likely the employer's son by the way he was dressed.

 **~Arsheena's POV~**

The boy was wearing a black t-shirt that said ' _I'LL KICK YOUR ASS'_ and black skinny jeans with black combat boots. He had black hair that was messy and spiked at the ends. The spikes were curled in and swept to the side. He had slightly tan skin, and his eyes were a beautiful amber color, like they were golden flames. He had a black earring in his right ear that had a turquoise gem dangling from it. He looked at me right in the eyes, and froze in his steps. He walked over to me and smiled a bit. "You must be one of the two girls my father told me he hired earlier. I'm Yuu." He stated and twirled a piece of my hair through his fingers.

"I'm Arsheena." I replied quietly. I looked away from his eyes and backed away a bit. He let go of my hair and looked at Lucy.

"Hello. You must be her older sister." He said to her. She nodded and smiled a bit at him.

"Yep. That's my little sister Arsheena. My name is Lucy." She replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Anyway it's boring here, and I'm pretty sure you two haven't been able to visit the city since you're from Magnolia. I think you two would like to go shopping. So I took the liberty of getting a magic mobile and one of the servants to drive it for us. You two seem to be powerful wizards so this is on me." He stated and looked at me smiling. "It could help you. After all Fairy Tail is my favorite guild. And Arsheena is known as the Icy Queen of Dragons and Fairies. I read about it and heard about her everywhere from people in high society because her employers' all said she never failed a mission but was always hurt from her missions with monsters and dark guilds. She's brilliant. I wanna at least show how happy I am she took the mission. If it was anyone else from that guild, I would've caused as much trouble as I could for them. You take a lot of missions but almost more than half the time use only part of your reward and help orphanages and others with the rest of it. It's amazing that you do that." He said making me blush due to all the compliments he keeps giving me. "So come on." He said pulling me and Lucy out to the magic mobile and getting in. It started up and we were taken into town.

I have to admit when we got out of the magic mobile that I was surprised to see so many stores and people. Everything was amazing. I smiled happily at getting to buy things here with the reward money. We went through the town and I stopped inside some stores for stuff I may need. I managed to buy two new travel bags, including a free suitcase as a set, a new communication lacrima, a sleeping bag and tent as a set, a few pairs of short shorts, miniskirts, crop tops, pairs of boots, ponytail holders, soaps, two swimsuits, a few swimsuit cover-ups, towels, sweatshirts, jogging pants, a pair of sneakers, hair brush, and a tooth brush. I saw a dress I liked but I didn't have money for it. There was also a jewelry set but I couldn't get that either. I'm pretty sure Yuu saw me looking at them but he didn't say anything about it. He told me and Lucy to go ahead and she got everything she needed, and everything was put into the magic mobile. I had enough money to buy everything but the jewelry set and dress. Nothing was expensive but I was able to get a lot.

Yuu came back to the magic mobile a few minutes later holding two bags. He wouldn't tell us what they were so we stopped asking and went back to the mansion.

I took everything I bought back to the room in the mansion and put it on my bed. I sorted through everything and put them all in my new travel bags. I was so happy seeing that I got so much and it all fit into the bags with there still being space.

I finished packing them, then I summoned Draco to put them in the celestial world. She was happy to be summoned for it since she hasn't seen me in a long time. She took everything after giving me a death intended hug and went back to the celestial world.

I left my room and went looking for Yuu and my sister somewhere in the house. I was following their scents to find them. I found Lucy in the library looking through the books she'd like to read but Yuu wasn't there. I followed his scent to find him and it was upstairs in the ballroom. He was practicing and I looked around the room in awe.

It was amazing! It was huge and had so much space compared to what I've practiced in with the last noble who hired me. He taught me how to dance like royalty but I wasn't as interested in it. Yuu looked over at me while I stood staring around the room. "This room is beautiful. The last ballroom I was in was small compared to this one." I stated looking at him. I smiled sheepishly and looked away from embarrassment.

"You've been in another ballroom like this? Then come here, let's dance." He stated smiling softly at me as he walked over.

I shook my head hurriedly. "I can't dance very well. The last noble who hired me tried to teach me how to dance and failed because I wasn't interested. I'd rather dance to my own music in my own way." I stated blushing lightly.

"Okay then." He replied calmly. "Anyway I'm done now so wanna hang out for a bit?" he asked.

"Not really. To put it simply, I don't trust people so easily. It's going to take time for me to trust you, so don't expect me to just go along with everything." I replied in an emotionless voice.

He looked shocked from the change of tone in my voice, and for what I said. I didn't care though because it was true. I'm a cautious person. I was raised by Glacia to be cautious of my surroundings and the people around me, just in case. They come in handy all the time because I do stupid things as I fight to gain the enemies' attention so I could watch their movements more carefully and accurately. It works for me so I use it. I was taught to watch and learn my surroundings to sense any change in case of a trap. Sure, I'm a weird type of person but it comes in handy when I have to fight because nobody would expect me to ever be serious, but I am. I do funny things in battle to test my opponents. I'm dead serious in battles, I just don't show it.

We decided to be friends but that was all I was going to allow. He went back to his room and fell asleep soon after. I didn't sleep at all for the rest of the night.

 _~Next Day~_

Lucy got up and got ready to leave while I went to get the reward from the employer since I packed up everything last night. I walked down the hall to the employer's office to get our rewards.

I walked into the employer's office when he allowed me and gave me our rewards. We each got celestial keys and a large sum of money for the job. I thanked him and walked back to Lucy and Yuu. I stored the rewards in the celestial spirit world and we said goodbye to Yuu. We walked to the train station and got on the train home.

 **AN: Hey readers. Thanks for reading it so far. I've been trying to type this up whenever I could. Hard to do when I'm busy but I manage it. I'm going to try to keep up with my fanfics but if I don't update for a long time, then I'm trying to update others as well as this. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

_~At the Guild after mission~_

 **~Arsheena's POV~**

I was up in the rafters avoiding everyone as always. I was reading a book that Levy suggested to me. It was interesting so far so I kept reading. It was peaceful because the pyro wasn't here and neither was Lucy. The pyro said he was taking her on a mission. I was waiting for them to come back so I could hang out with my sister.

I jumped down from the rafters and walked over to the bar to ask Mira for a milkshake. She as always gave me one. I thanked her and drank it before heading home.

I walked through town reading the book before I tripped on a stair but caught myself and looked around. I didn't even realize I entered the bad part of town until now. _'Damnit... I didn't even realize when I got here. But I know I gotta get the hell out now before someone tries to make a grab at me.'_ I thought to myself and turned only to be grabbed by my wrist and forced to run. I was shocked. I don't even know why they're helping me and I don't know who it is. But I do know it's a wizard by the magic energy coursing through their veins. They continued to drag me along with them as they ran and got out of that part of town before letting go of me hiding by a bridge hidden by the stairs. I wasn't out of breath at all but he was.

"Thank you for helping me..." I told him quietly. I saw his face and he was actually quite handsome. He had hair almost as dark as mine, his eyes were hazel, and he had a pale complexion. He looked up at me and smiled tiredly.

"No problem. Are you okay? You shouldn't be in that part of town... even though you're a mage, it doesn't mean people will disregard you when you-" I interrupted him there.

"I know. I've lived here for a long time so I'm fine. I know you're a wizard so who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Luca. How did you know I was a mage?" he asked.

"I'm an S-class wizard, I can sense the magic in your veins. It's very strong which means you're trained. Well anyway thanks but I gotta go or I'm gonna be late to see my sister." I replied simply before turning to the stairs. I ran up them and yelped from Gray scaring the hell out of me. "Damn it Gray!" I yelled at him. Luca walked up the stairs and stood by me. Gray was laughing until he saw Luca.

Luca pulled my arm and started walking. I smelled a change in his scent. He's a dragon slayer as well but it's a water dragon. He kept pulling me until we were at the train station. I was struggling to get my wrist free from his grip the whole time.

"Luca. That was my guild mate! Let go of me! I have to talk to him! You have no right to interfere when I talk with my guild mates!" I yelled still trying to get my wrist free. He finally let go of me after a minute.

"You really don't remember me, do you? Arsheena, think about my name as well as Glacia. My mother and Glacia were sisters." He whispered loud enough for only me to hear. I stood there thinking for a few minutes.

Then it hit me. _'Water dragon, Glacia, Glacia's sister, Luca... He trained with me when I was with Glacia. We were raised together...'_ I thought to myself as I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"You jerk! You show up now and expect me to remember you immediately?! It's been years since I last saw you! You left me alone and abandoned me just like Glacia. You left when I needed you! I needed someone at that time and you weren't there! I was alone!" I yelled crying. He kept trying to apologize but I wouldn't listen. I punched him hard enough to send him flying and ran from the train station. I ran through town crying and ran into the guild. I went straight upstairs and locked myself in one of the rooms and cried. Mira kept trying to get me to open the door but I refused to see anyone but the Master, Lucy or Laxus.

 **~Mira's POV~**

I was worried. I've never seen Arsheena so upset since she arrived. She's never seen crying. Ever. She's always so calm about everything. She was fine before she left the guild earlier but then she burst in here crying. I kept asking for her to let me in and tell me what was wrong but she kept yelling she won't see anyone but Lucy, Laxus, or Master. Master is gone to a meeting and Lucy is on a mission so it only leaves one person left. Laxus.

I went downstairs to the bar and called him with the communication lacrima. He answered after a few rings and I told him that Arsheena needed him here.

"Why does she need me there? She's can handle herself." He stated.

"Laxus, she's never been like this. She's crying her eyes out locked in a room upstairs. She refuses to see anyone but you, master, or her sister, but master is gone to a meeting and her sister is on a mission. She is always so calm and she was fine before she left earlier but now she burst in here crying and ran upstairs. Please Laxus..." I pleaded.

"Fine. I'm on my way." He replied.

"Thanks." I replied and hung up.

I looked up when the doors opened to see a guy with messy dark hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. He was breathing hard as he sniffed the air.

"Where's Arsheena? Tell me where she is!" He demanded. I was wondering how he knew her when a spike of ice went straight for his head. He dodged easily and looked annoyed. "Arsheena! How about not trying to kill me?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know it was okay for you to follow me you insensitive jerk." She said from the top of the stairs prepared to shoot at him again. I was shocked, she was still crying and had no intention of being nice to the guy. By the looks of it, she wanted to kill him. He was sent flying out of the guild and she locked herself back in that room. I sighed knowing she's not going to talk to anyone but Laxus when he arrives. I made her some food and a big milkshake just as Laxus walked in. He took her food and went upstairs to the room she was in.

 **~Laxus's POV~**

I could hear her still crying inside the room and it broke my heart. I've only ever seen her cry once and it was a long time ago when she first arrived. I knocked and she let me in knowing it was me.

"Hey lax..." she greeted softly. She wiped her face. Her eyes were red and puffy showing she was crying. I set down the tray and hugged her gentler than I have been with anything. She trembled as she cried.

"Now can you tell me what happened?" I asked softly. She nodded softly and told me everything from when he showed up and expected her to listen to him. She told me how it was his fault she was this upset because he only showed up now after years from Glacia abandoning her.

I was officially pissed off now. I want to hunt this jackass down and beat him to death for hurting her. She's the only girl who actually liked me for my personality and not just my looks. She sees through my lies, my façades, and strips me of my title. I won't deny that I've fallen for her but she's all I care about. That's how this will stay, I will love her from the shadows. I'll wait until she comes to me. Always.

I picked her up knowing she was tired and hid her with my cloak. She doesn't like being seen in bad shape. She snuggled closer to my chest and fell asleep. I held her with one arm while with holding the tray with the other. I carried them downstairs and asked Mira to make her food for takeout. Mira did as I asked knowing it was for Arsheena.

My sweet little snowflake needs a break so I'm taking her to her home and packing her things then taking her to a resort for two weeks. It's relaxing and I can keep her calm the whole time. I'm going to help her since she definitely needs it.

Her spirit Draco appeared and told me about already having stuff for her and I smirked knowing we could just leave now so I took her to the train station and got on.

 **~Lucy's POV~**

 _~After the mission~_

I am so happy we're on the train ride home. Natsu and Happy only wanted me there because I was blonde! I never want to have to deal with Duke Everlue again. I just want to get back to see my sister.

 **~Laxus's POV~**

Arsheena was asleep the entire train ride and stayed asleep even when I picked her up to carry her. It wasn't until we got our rooms for the resort that she finally woke up.

"Hey Arsheena... You're finally awake... I thought you would've woken up sooner. We're at a beach resort. You can relax here.." I told her.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked sleepily rubbing at her eyes.

"A few hours. You need to relax... What set you off? You never act like that unless something happened..." I asked and noticed when she tensed. "What happened? The only time you acted like that was when you first arrived. And that was because of you being..." I stopped. She never acted like this unless something from her past when she was abandoned by Glacia which would mean it had something to do with that. "Who was it?" I asked softly and watched as her eyes glazed over in sadness and grief.

"Glacia had a sister that was a water dragon. That water dragon had a dragon slayer son as well, we grew up together with the dragons and his name was Luca. Well Glacia's sister left one day with him and I never saw him again... Not until today, at least. He expected me to remember who he was immediately but I couldn't stop myself from having a mental breakdown. He wasn't there when I needed him. I was all alone until Master showed up and I haven't seen him in years. I lost it and cried yelling at him. I punched him and ran away back to the safest place I could think of." She whispered tears running down her cheeks. "I was reading and accidentally wandered into the bad part of town and he pulled me out of there. Then we saw Gray and I talked with him but Luca pulled me away to the train station. He told me who he was and then you know what happened after that. He came to the guild and I tried to kill him or at least seriously hurt him." She was still crying so I picked her up and carried her to her room. I let her cry as I held her.

"Well that explains everything..." I whispered softly as she calmed down. "Now we're here so you can relax. So lets go to the pool." I stated and she nodded so I left so she could change.

She came out a few minutes later wearing a black bikini that had strings dangling with ice crystal beads on the top dangling across her stomach. The bottoms had it on the sides. She had a towel in her hand and her hair was in a high side ponytail.

We walked to the pool and I let her put her stuff down before picking her up and jumping in the deep end of the pool. She swam to the bottom of the pool and stayed down there holding her breath and I had to swim up for air. She swam up for air after about five minutes. She breathed deeply and calmly swam around. I hate when she does that because it just proves she's definitely a ice dragon slayer and that she's accustomed to being underwater. She's always been able to do that since she joined the guild and she doesn't need to try to be able to do it. I'm guessing it's due to Glacia but it does help her on missions.

Draco appeared with a communication lacrima and Arsheena swam over and answered whoever was calling her.

 **~Arsheena's POV~**

I spoke with Mira over the lacrima. Apparently there's a guild that's searching for a dark magic item called Lullaby. I'm being asked to help because I'm one of the strongest in the guild and I immediately agreed since I found out my sister is helping. I hung up a few minutes later and walked over to Laxus. "I'm going back to the guild. They need my help." I stated and left without giving him a chance to stop me.

~ _Back at the guild a few hours later~_

I got off the train and ran inside to see Erza and joined them to deal with Lullaby.

~ _Going against Erigor's wind barrier~_

 _'Damn it! I can't get through it!'_ I thought to myself. I was separated from the others so I'm by myself and currently trying to get past the barrier. I was trying to run through it but kept getting thrown. I tried to use my ice magic to get free but it didn't work. It opened on its own and I was pulled from it and hovered in the air. Then I found out why. It was him doing this. Erigor was hovering inches from me. I was unable to do anything but try to escape the wind keeping me airborne.

"Adorable... You can't escape the wind Ice Dragon Princess." He stated simply and I got pissed.

"What do you want from me?! I don't have anything you could even want!" I yelled and he laughed.

"You're coming with us to my guild." He responded simply smirking creepily at me.

"Like hell I am!" I yelled and let my magic power explode setting me free and I landed on the ground on my feet. I ran as fast as I possibly could for water. I could tell he was trying to catch me but couldn't find me as well since I blended in with the crowd.

I found a lake and dove in. Thank god I didn't even change other than putting on a skirt. I stayed underwater using my ice magic to last longer. I summoned Draco and she took me to the celestial world. I went to Lucy's location right after that and stayed with her.

 **~Erigor's POV~**

"Where did that girl go?!" I growled as I looked around for her. I have no idea how she escaped but I need to catch her. She's extremely powerful and I'd like to have her in my guild when the Seis show up for their money. They could use her power to an advantage somehow I'm sure. One of my guild members walked over saying they found her with the ones inside my barrier. I was shocked but I'll have to catch her after we kill the guild masters at their conference.

 _~Several hours after Lullaby was stopped~_

 **~Arsheena's POV~**

"Hey Sis, you okay?" Lucy asked me softly.

"Yea why wouldn't I be? I know Laxus told Mira and Mira told you but I know I'll be okay." I responded.

"How are you so confident about that?" she asked curiously.

"No one knows how bad things can get. From your past to your future, things are going to be hard no matter who you are or how strong you are. We're all human and we can't do everything by ourselves no matter how strong we are. If it's to protect someone I value dearly or that I care about with all my heart then I will fight no matter what. If it's the kingdom or the world then I would become their enemy to protect what I care about. I won't run away from something if it meant someone I cared about would get hurt. That's what it means to be family. I have people there for me wherever I turn so I know I won't be alone anymore. I was abandoned by people I loved all those years ago but it also made me that much stronger because I know I have people that care about me like I do for them. They won't leave me all alone like Glacia and Luca did and they would be there for me when I need them. They're not family by blood but they're still family." I responded softly. "I love Fairy tail because it's the only place I can truly call home."

 **AN: Hello readers, your author here. I'm so happy you may have read this far. I'm struggling to keep up but I'm not giving up. You've just seen Arsheena go through a lot in the last two chapters. First some guy she was supposed to babysit became a friend then a past friend who she hasn't seen since she was abandoned by Glacia...**

 **Arsheena was fragile already because Glacia's sister and Luca left in the middle of the night without a word of good-bye then Glacia left her alone until Makarov found her.**

 **Arsheena: she doesn't own Fairy tail.**

 **Laxus: of course she doesn't that'd be terrible.**

 **Me: hey! That's mean!**

 **Gajeel: shaddup pipsqueak**

 **Cobra: she's not a kid.**

 **Sting: of course she's not she's too pre-**

 **Me: shut up sting with your stupid flirting!**

 **Rogue: she's not happy with sting but oh well**

 **Natsu: yeaaah she's gonna kick his ass!**

 **Me: thank you for reading. I'll try to post next chapter to this or Scaled Dragon Hearts soon.**


	7. Quick author note

Hey guys

It's colu lover here. I just wanted to let you know that this story is now on my wattpad account because i don't really go on fanfiction anymore so it will be updated on wattpad a lot more frequent than on here. I'm so sorry I took so long to say anything. A lot has been going on in my life and im finally getting time. So if you want to read this where its more frequent go to wattpad and it's under Arsheena123. I'll also be editing this story so it had less errors.


	8. Chapter 6

**~Arsheena's POV~**

Lucy had a bright smile on her face as she looked at me. She seemed proud for some reason. ''That sounds right. You've been here so much longer than I have so it makes sense you feel that way. They truly treat us like family without caring about our pasts. They just accept us for who we are. I can understand why no one would want to leave this guild. This is a place to call home for a lot of people. I'm guessing you are one of them.'' She stated simply.

''No. I just started to call them family because no matter what i did, they were always there. Master saved me when I was 10 years old. I had gone through a lot before I was found. I had been abandoned by the people I loved, been tortured, and I was scared of everything. I just grew stronger when I joined Fairy tail. Laxus was the first person to actually talk to me that I wasn't terrified of. He saved me from the darkness that grew in my heart and showed me the light. If I'm scared of something, then I know for a fact that he will come if I asked for him. I love him like a brother, Lucy. I just wish he wasn't acting like a jerk around you. Natsu is a stupid pyro but he has a good heart and would do anything for the people he loves. It's something I actually admire about him. I know for a fact that when father makes his move, Natsu will do his best to protect you.'' I stated.

''What do you mean by when? He doesn't care about me.'' Lucy stated.

''You'd be shocked. A lot happens Lucy. We both know that he is controlled by greed. It's no longer a matter of the issue if he will make a move. It's when he will make it.'' I stated making her tense up. ''I'm just happy I didn't have to fight against lullaby.'' I muttered.

 _~Timeskip to web valley episode~_

Lucy, Gramps, Erza, Gray, and the pyro left on something so I stayed at the guild, reading a book.

 _~Timeskip passed everything to guild~_

I was sitting in the rafters of the guild reading my book when I noticed everyone falling asleep because of Mystogan. I simply looked at him in boredom before going back to reading my book. He never made me fall asleep for a reason I can't figure out. He left after getting his mission approved. Everyone started to wake up and I could hear people talking but I wasn't paying attention until I heard Laxus being a jerk towards the pyro and the other guild members as well. He was starting to change in a bad way. Not the Laxus I care for. I realized I had started to distance myself from him because of how he had started to act. I knew that nothing good would come from it.

I didn't pay attention for the rest of the night to anyone. I simply got up and left because I didn't want to be around anyone right now. I needed time to think.

 _~Timeskip to after fight was almost instigated~_

 **~Laxus's POV~**

I watched as the blue cat flew off with a piece of paper, trying to be sneaky. I knew he was most likely getting it for the pyro and the blonde bimbo that the snowflake calls her sister. I wonder how the snowflake will react when she finds out that her sister is most likely going to go to Galuna island. She'll find out soon enough.

 **~Lucy's POV~**

I walked home to find Natsu and happy working out in my house. I yelled at them to work out at their own house. They had a S- class mission to go to Galuna island to lift a curse. I was completely against it until I read the details that stated I would get a gate key. I ran out after them yelling that I was going with them.

~ _Timeskip to Arriving at Hargeon~_

We arrived at Hargeon and I wassmiling gently as I thought about how I met Natsu and was first taken to Fairy tail. We were hoping to find a boat that would take us to Galuna island, but none of the sailors are willing to take us to it because they are scared of the curse.

We were thinking about what we would do when Gray showed up behind us to take us back to the guild. He threatened us with Erza's rage if we refused to go back. They were preparing their magic to fight each other when we were startled by the last sailor we asked to take us called out to us saying he would take us. Natsu had knocked Gray unconscious while Gray was distracted by the sailor's sudden reversal. We took him with us for fear of him tattling to Erza.

 _~Timeskip to Arriving at Galuna island~_

We arrived at the island. I had woken up on the beach in the morning attached to Galuna island after a wave had sent us underwater to wash up on shore. I got up weakly and walked towards Natsu and Gray. Gray agreed to work with us on the mission. We started to walk in the direction of the village.

 **~Arsheena's POV~**

I walked upstairs in the guild to get to the S class board. I was stopped by Laxus though. ''Hey. Snowflake did you hear that the flame brain and your sister took a S class quest?'' He stated and I tensed.

''Which one?'' I asked.

''To lift the curse on Galuna island.'' He stated. I turned and ran. I bolted to the railing and jumped up onto it before leaping onto the bar. I jumped from it to the floor and bolted out the doors. I knew for a fact I wouldn't be able to stop them but I can always help them since I am a S class wizard.


	9. Quick note

Hey guys,

Arsheena here, previously known as Colu Lover. I am here to state that I am back. I just had a huge writer's block due to the depression I suffer from. I am fighting it as hard as I can for you guys. Writing is what keeps me going. I thank the people who have waited for my return here. I cannot promise that I will have immediate updates but I will promise that i will try. I also changed the title of _Roses_ to _Dragon Roses._


	10. Chapter 7

**~Arsheena's POV~**

I had gotten on the train to Hargeon immediately. I had Draco pack my bag since I had to focus on getting on the earliest train to Hargeon. I arrived in Hargeon and got on a small boat to Galuna.

 **~Lucy POV~**

We had arrived at the village and we had to show our fairy tail emblems as proof that we were from the guild. They let us passed the gate and a man came forward. It was creepy how they kept their bodies hidden by cloaks.

"I'm Moka, the village chief. On behalf of everyone here, I welcome you. Pleasantries aside, there's something you need to see. Now, my people!" He stated calmly.

All of the village people had revealed their bodies from the cloaks. It showed they had the same curse- like things that the sailor had.

"It's just like what happened to the boat guy." Gray stated.

"Yeah..." I muttered. I felt bad for the village people forced to suffer with the curse.

"Oh wow! Your sideburns!" Natsu suddenly yelled.

''Not that. I was trying to show you what's happened to my arm. Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse. Not even the animals have been spared.'' Moka stated.

"Forgive me for asking, but what makes you think it's a curse, sir? It could be some sort of infectious disease." Gray asked Moka.

"We've consulted with dozens of doctors, young man, but they have agreed that no such disease exists. See, the symptoms began around the time the moon fell under an evil spell." Moka stated forlornly.

"What kind of spell?" I asked curiously.

"Since ancient times, this island has absorbed the light of the moon, causing it to glow almost as beautifully as the moon itself. However, several years ago, the moon's color began to change, and an eerie purple glow was cast upon the island." Moka stated.

"So the moon turned purple?'' Natsu questioned.

"It's coming out from behind the clouds.." Happy stated after he gasped.

"Wow... it really is purple." I stated.

"Man, that's creepy lookin''' Gray stated.

"It's the curse. Stand back, the change is about to begin.'' Moka stated. He grimiced before everyone from the village began changing.

"They're changing..." Gray muttered.

"Yeah, I see that!" I yelled in shock.

"Why is this happening to them?" Natsu asked.

 _~Timeskip to after coversation with Moka and morning after~_

 **~Arsheena's POV~**

I was relaxed on the boat until it ended up wrecked because a wave had swept the fragile boat under. I swam onto Galuna island shore. I went straight for the village to find my sister as well as the pyro and Gray. I showed my fairy tail emblem on my fore arm to the guards and they briefed me on the mission. I had gotten there just as they were getting ready to leave the village.

"I'm coming with you." I stated as I ran over. Lucy nodded and summoned Horologium to carry her. A giant rat appeared while we were walking and the boys fought it. They beat it up after Lucy pointed out a temple for them to hide in. We went into the temple and found some strange moon symbols. The pyro ended up making the floor be knocked out and we fell a distance down.

Natsu ran off and we caught up to him when he said whoa. "Hey guys, what's that?" He asked looking up at a giant boulder of ice, encasing a demon inside.

"That's impossible... it's Deliora! But how? How could this happen? Why is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna island?!" Gray yelled. Lucy calmed him down.

"Deliora is the demon of destruction... correct? The same demon who killed your mentor and your parents." I stated calmly. Gray nodded.

"But why is it here?! It doesnt make any sense!" He stated. We heard footsteps so we hid behind some boulders. Two guys had appeared and they had mentioned something called the moon drip. I heard Lucy mutter about it possibly being the name of the curse. A woman showed up talking about the giant rat we had faced before we got into this cave. Then she started saying something about love and some things I wasn't really listening to as they were not relevant at the moment. I wasn't even listening to my sister speak or any of my other guildmates until Natsu said they weren't from the island.

I only listened to the three speaking for important bits like when they spoke of the 'cold emperor' then happy threw a rock to divert their attention. Gray spoke of the demon and his mentor.

We all looked up at the demon. "Are you sure this is the demon your master sealed away?" Natsu asked Gray.

"There's no doubt about it." Gray answered coldly.

"I wonder why it was transported all of the way from the northern continent to Galuna Island." Happy muttered.

"I'm wondering the same thing." I stated. "But I do know one thing. Whatever reason there is for it to be on this island, it can't be any good."

"You don't think this demon could anything to do with this island's curse, do you?" Lucy asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did. It may be enclosed in ice, but that thing's still alive." Gray answered.

"Sweeet! Give me a go at it! I ain't afraid of no stupid demon!" Natsu cheered.

"Y'know, brute force isn't the only way to solve a problem, Natsu." Lucy stated.

"I agree. We need to think about this logically. Brute force won't be able to help us against a demon of destruction. Brute force may have helped last time against Lullaby, but that's because his death magic relied heavily upon the music his body created. I'm not so sure that would work so well should we be forced to fight this demon to protect the villagers. Remember, they are under our protection while we are here so we cannot have any unnecessary fights." I stated calmly.

"A little fire outta do the trick." Natsu stated and I sighed heavily. I gasped when Gray snapped and punched Natsu.

We all stared at him in utter shock. "Gray just punched Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"No shit, sherlock!" I yelled at him.

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time he's done that." Lucy stated simply.

"What's the deal?! Why'd you hit me for, Gray?!" Natsu yelled before gasping and staring at Gray in shock as well.

"I don't want you and your flames anywhere near it. If that ice melts and Deliora is revived, there's no way we'd be able to stop it." Gray stated.

"Come on, do you really think a huge chunk of ice would be that easy to melt?" Natsu stated. I was shocked at how logical he sounded for once.

"No." Gray stated.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked Gray as we placed our hands softly on his back in comfort.

"I'm the one who got hit for no good reason! Watch your temper, man!" Natsu yelled angrily. I listened as Happy made a snarky comment about it.

"Many years ago, my master, Ur, cast a spell called iced shell on this demon, enclosing it in a form of ice that can't be melted. It's so strong that even the most powerful flame spells have no effect on it. If they knew the ice couldn't be melted, then why did they bring it here?" Gray stated.

"Well, maybe they didn't know. Maybe they brought it here to try to melt it somehow." Lucy stated.

"But why would they do that?!" He yelled at her.

"Um, I have no idea." She stated.

"Don't yell at my sister. She just asked a simple question." I stated logically.

"I just dont get it. Who would bring Deliora here, and more importantly, why?!" Gray yelled. There was a pause of silence as we all thought about it.

"We need answers, let's go find those guys." Natsu stated.

"Yeah. Okay." Lucy agreed. I remained silent as I did want answers, but I didn't want to leave just yet due to the state that Gray was in. It would effect all of us should we have to fight.

"No." Gray stated. "We're gonna stay here and wait."

"Wait for what?" I asked in sync with Happy.

"For the moon to come out." He stated. I nodded. It sounded like a logical choice to me to wait.

"The moon?! But it's the middle of the afternoon! Forget that. If I have to hang out here all day, I'll die of boredom." Natsu stated.

"Hey, why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked Gray.

"I have a feeling that the curse on this island and Deliora are somehow connected to it. And I heard those guys we saw earlier say something about collecting moonlight." Gray replied without looking at any of us.

"I heard that, too." Lucy stated simply.

"I heard that as well. I agree whole- heartedly with Gray on this. Waiting here is a logical choice because if we leave now, we may emd up being caught on the way out or on the way to sneaking back inside." I stated.

"I guess waiting till nightfall is the only way we're gonna find out what's going on." Lucy stated.

"I ain't waitin'! We got work to do!" Natsu yelled and I glared at him for being too loud on my sensitive hearing. He immediately fell asleep.

"Well, that was fast." Lucy stated and I heard Happy agree with her.

"Must be nice. He doesn't have to worry about anything but eating, fighting, and sleeping." Lucy stated and I heard Happy agree with her again.

"I gotta admit, I'm a little bit jealous." Lucy stated while I was staring at Gray worriedly. I wanted to help him so bad but I didn't know what to do in order for me to be helpful. I'm terrible when it comes to helping people with emotions as I ignore mine except for anger.

I watched helplessly as he was lost in his thoughts and memories of his late master. "I know I agreed to wait but this is so boring." Lucy whined. She called on one of her spirits from the harp constellation.

I listened as Lucy and her spirit spoke. I gasped softly as I listened to her spirit play the harp and sing. I walked over to Gray and I honestly broke a bit listening to the lyrics. I was having flashbacks to when I was a child with Glacia and Luca before Fairy Tail accepted me. I was remembering everything that the guild has done for me while I grew up and searched for Glacia with Natsu.

I turned to see Gray shaking as he tried not to cry, just like I was. I listened as Lucy spoke with Happy after asking if we were okay. Gray denied he was crying when Happy asked and I remained silent. Lucy spoke with her spirit saying she should sing something more upbeat but Gray stated we should skip the music so we weren't found.

 _~Few hours later~_

We all woke up to the cave shaking. "What's that weird noise?" Lucy asked softly as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Is it night yet?!" Natsu yelled as he shot up.

"What's going on?" I asked tiredly as I threw my hair into a quick high, side ponytail. A large, purple magic circle appeared above Deliora with a beam of light shining down on the frozen demon.

I listened as the others spoke while I only observed what was happening. "Let's go. We have to find out where the light's coming from." Gray ordered and we all agreed before running out of the cave. "Why would someone cast a magic circle inside this old temple?"

"Let's find out." Natsu stated before we all ran out of the temple to the outside where we saw a group of people chanting for whatever spell they were performing. We snuck a bit closer and crouched. "What are they doing?" Natsu asked.

"Seems to me that they are chanting for a spell." I stated softly.

"The moon..." Gray muttered softly.

"Looks like those robed freaks are chanting some spell to collect the moonlight." Natsu stated.

"And shine it on Deliora, but what for?" Lucy stated.

"It's a spell called the moon drip." Lucy's spirit muttered.

"What are you still doing here?!" Lucy stated.

"I see, that's what they're trying to do." The spirit stated softly.

"Okay, tease. Fill us in." Lucy stated. I was keeping watch to make sure we wouldn't be caught where we were hiding but I was listening as well.

"They're using the moon drip spell to melt the ice surrounding that demon underground so they can resurrect it." Her spirit stated.

"They can't!" Gray stated. "The ice used in an ice shell can't be melted."

"I hate to say it, but that's not entirely true. While the ice shell is strong, it can be melted using moon drip. Focused moon energy can break any magical spell." The spirit stated.

"Oh no..." Happy muttered.

"Idiots! They've never witnessed the wrath of Deliora." Gray stated.

"I think what the islanders think is a curse against them may actually be side effects of the moon drip. Concentrated moon energy can contaminate the body. I'm afraid those poor islanders have been exposed to way too much of it." Her spirit stated. I grit my teeth in rage.

"These people are either really stupid, or really careless." I muttered.

"I'll make 'em pay." Natsu growled out.

"Hold it." Lucy stated as she elbowed Natsu in the chin to shut him up. "Someone's coming this way."

"She's right." I whispered as I watched a person in armor walk into the scene. I listened closely to their conversation.

"I lost so much precious sleep for nothing." The one with blue hair stated simply. The one that looked part animal fell asleep still walking. "We searched all day for the intruders but never found a trace of them."

"Maybe there wasn't any!" The animal looking guy yelled as he woke up.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news, cold emperor. We thought we had some intruders during the day, but it seems they got away somehow." The pink haired woman stated. "I cannot speak of love in this situation."

"Intruders." The 'cold emperor' stated simply making me and Gray gasp in shock.

"So that guy's their leader." Natsu stated.

"He's trying to act all high and mighty, wearing that stupid looking mask." Lucy stated. Happy stated something but I wasn't listening to him.

"Has Deliora been awakened yet?" The 'cold emperor' stated.

"It should be later tonight or tomorrow." The girl stated.

"Which one, girl!" The animal looking guy yelled at her.

"The time has almost come. If you see those intruders again, kill them. I don't want anyone getting in my way." The 'cold emperor' stated. Gray and I were still in complete shock by the voice.

"They must have been villagers. They're the only other people on this island." The girl stated.

"Then destroy the village." The 'cold emperor' stated and the other three agreed.

"What?!" Natsu stated.

"But the villager didn't have anything to do with this." Lucy stated.

"Yeah, we gotta stop 'em." Natsu stated.

"It's a shame there has to be bloodshed." The 'cold emperor' stated and I grit my teeth in rage.

"That voice... no... it can't be..." Gray whispered.

"Gray, it has to be him..." I muttered softly.

"I've had enough of this sneaking around business!" Natsu yelled before spitting fire. ''We're the intruders around here!"

Everybody stared at him in shock. "Natsu! You idiot!" I yelled as he grinned and chuckled.

"Geez... I guess there's no turning back now, huh..." Lucy stated.

"I wanna help out too! Want me to sing?!" Her spirit stated.

"No. I want you to go back." Luvy replied.

"Aw... you're no fun." The spirit teased making me chuckle a bit and Lucy to glare at her. The spirit disappeared.

I heard the people speak about us being from fairy tail. "Don't worry about them. Go eradicate the village." The 'cold emperor' stated.

"What?!" Lucy stated.

"But why?" Natsu stated.

"Anyone who stands in my way, whether deliberately or not, is my enemy." The 'cold emperor' stated.

Natsu, Gray, and I ran straight for them. "Stop this crazy ceremony right now!" Gray yelled as he created shards of ice that exploded up from the ground which the 'cold emperor' countered with the same thing. I growled angrily.

"Just how stupid are you?! You know what that demon can do!" I yelled.

Everybody was in complete shock that the 'cold emperor' had ice magic like Gray. "Lyon!" Gray yelled. I glared at him.

"I can't believe after seeing you after so long that I'd be forced to be your enemy!" I yelled. "Ur wouldn't want any of us to resurrect that... that monster!"

"How could you?! Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Gray yelled.

"Oh Gray, Arsheena. It's been quite a while, hasn't it." Lyon stated.

"Why would you revive Deliora?!" Gray yelled.

"How stupid are you?! You know that thing will kill all of us here if it is revived!" I yelled.

"To think you two were some of the wizards called to this island to help those poor villagers. Did you come knowing you would find me? Or is this just mere coincidence, not that it makes any difference to me." Lyon stated.

"Acquaintances of yours, cold emperor?" The blue haired male stated.

"Do as you were ordered. I can handle the intruders on my own." Lyon ordered them and they did as they were told.

"Hey wait! Come back here!" Natsu yelled before trying to go after them.

"Natsu no!" I yelled.

"Natsu, don't go near him!" Gray yelled. Lyon covered Natsu's torso in ice.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy get out of here right now!" I yelled worried for her safety.

"Happy, get Lucy out of here!" Gray yelled and Happy agreed before picking up my sister and flying.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled as Happy kept flying.

Gray and I sent attacks at Lyon. Lyon made a shield of ice. "I can't move!" Natsu yelled. I heard Lucy talking with Happy.

"You distracted me long enough for the girl and cat to escape. Chivalrous but ultimately pointless. There's no way those two can stop my minions." Lyon stated.

"Don't be so confident. That girl is my older sister, Lyon." I stated coldly while glaring at him. He chuckled a bit.

"Still just as harsh as always, little snowflake." Lyon stated. I growled in warning.

"Don't underestimate fairy tail wizards. Now.." Natsu stated but Gray kicked him down a hill. I watched him roll before glaring at Lyon again.

"I see you're as reckless as ever. Was he not one of your allies?" Lyon stated.

"You, Arsheena, and I all know that with one spell, you could blow up that ice and him with it." Gray replied angrily.

"So you two chose to send him safely outside the range of my magic. That was a very clever move." Lyon stated.

"I don't understand why you're trying to pull this superiority act with me and Arsheena, Lyon! You're not! We're not Ur's students anymore! Arsheena wasn't even her actual student! Ur took her in!" Gray yelled.

"I'm well aware of that. Painfully aware. Our beloved teacher is no longer of this world." Lyon stated as he took off his mask.

"Her final act was sealing that monster away. Are you really so callous that you would try to destroy our master's legacy?!" Gray yelled.

"She was like a mother to us! One that I needed after being abandoned twice! I was abandoned by my real mother to a dragon! Then Glacia left me behind as well! Ur was the mother I needed!" I yelled.

"Don't delude yourself, Gray. We all know you're the one who killed Ur. And yet, you don't seem to feel any guilt. How cruel." Lyon stated and I grit my teeth, again. I swear this boy will make me kill him if he keeps degrading the one I consider my brother.

"Enough with the games. You're the one who murdered Ur, so just admit it. I'm surprised you even have the gall to speak her name!" Lyon stated before attacking Gray with his magic.

"Gray!" I screamed. "Ice dragon's roar!" I screamed as I attacked Lyon with my magic before I ran to Gray. Lyon dodged my attack.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me the guilt is finally getting to you. I'm warning you, don't try to interfere. Whether either of you like it or not, I'm resurrecting Deliora." Lyon stated coldly.

"I won't let you!" Gray yelled.

"Niether will I!" I yelled after him.

"It's like old times, but I've grown much since then." Lyon stated as he dropped his helmet. "Ice make: Eagle!" Lyon yelled as he sent attacks at us. I dodged the eagles fairly easily. Gray, however, did not. He made a shield but they still hit him.

"Gray!" I screamed as I took my attention off of Lyon to attempt running for him.

"Ice make: Serpent!" Lyon yelled and I turned just in time to dodge his magic trying to hit me. I screamed when I was finally hit, but I was hit in the weakest point of my body: my head.

"Gray..." I muttered before everything went dark and I fell unconscious. I felt someone catch me and carry me to somewhere before laying me in some grass.

 **~Gray's POV~**

"Ari!" I yelled as I saw her get hit with his magic. I ran to catch her but Lyon beat me to it. He caught her and carried her to a patch of soft grass before creating a dome of ice over her to keep her safe from the moon drip, and our attacks.

"She will be left unharmed after that. I did not want her harmed." Lyon stated. "She's the only one out of the group of you that I actually care for." He stated. "While your specialty is creating inanimate objects and Arsheena's is her dragon slayer magic, mine is creating living creatures. Did you forget my magic has the ability to move?" He stated as he attacked me again but I dodged.

"Ice make: hammer!" I yelled attacking him but he used his magic to block it.

"How pathetic, you still use two hands when casting your ice make spells." He stated.

"Yeah. Cause that's what Ur taught us. Single- handed spell casting is incomplete and unbalanced." I stated.

"Well, I'm the exception to that rule. I surpassed Ur's skill level a long time ago." He stated.

"Shut your mouth." I growled out angrily.

"Regardless. Ever since we were children, you never been able to land a single hit on me." He stated.

"I'm a lot stronger than I used to be." I yelled before attacking him again. I watched as people ran away in panic before in shock as the ice shattered.

"Nothing has changed. I was always the superior student and still stronger than you. I was able to master single-handed ice make magic, while you still have to rely on two hands. It's just like the old days, we may have chosen different paths, but we're frozen in time. Our rankings as wizards will never change." He stated before attacking me again. "That's why I'm resurrecting Deliora, to prove I'm more than Ur's star pupil. As a child, I only ever dreamt of one thing. The day I would surpass Ur's abilities as a wizard, but you ruined it for me, Gray. After she died, I thought my life-long dream of surpassing her was dashed. Until I realised, there was one way. If I can defeat Deliora, a demon so strong that not even Ur could vanquish it, then I would have surpassed her power. My dream will finally become a reality." He stated.

"Listen to me, that thing destroyed everything we cared about, and you wanna bring it back just to prove how strong you are?! That's insane! Please! You can't do this!" I yelled before screaming in pain when he attacked with his magic.

"Please! You can't do this! Really?!" He yelled. "Funny you say that. Those were the exact words we said to you that fateful day. Surely, you haven't forgotten?! It's because you challenged Deliora that Ur lost her life! I can't stand you even speaking her name in my presence! Begone!" He yelled as he kept attacking me. "This is the end, Gray!"

 **AN: Hey guys, it's the author here. This chapter is really long today as a way to make up for all the time i havent been on. I'll try to keep up more chapters. I will also try to make chapters this long or longer from now on. I do not own fairy tail. If i did, Arsheena would be a real character of the anime.**


End file.
